Ladybug PV: Miraculous Masquerade
by Uncle Sporkums
Summary: Another story set in the PV universe in which Ladybug and Chat Noir attempt to prevent an attack on the Mayor's mansion during a Halloween Masquerade Party.
1. Chapter 1

"..And were burned alive at the stake, or drowned for such accusations, whereas in the Americas, the women accused of performing witchcraft were hanged with a noose, in the belief that their supernatural powers would rescue them from such a fate, proving their suspicions. However, there is no such recorded incident of any event having occured." Professor Delon concluded in such a dry, dull tone that any sort of emotional involvement in the tale was quite hopeless.

This was reflected on the faces of the class. Those who hadn't fallen asleep had expressions on their faces as though they were just a fraction above braindead.

Marinette Cheng's ahoge drooped limply along her equally drooping face, as she tried to invest any interest in the lecture whatsoever that would keep her awake.

That's when, out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the object of her obsessive affection, the handsome and stoic Felix Agreste,who seemed actually quite rapt with attention at the excercise in tedium.

Feeling a sense of inspiration inside herself, Marinette's body.. and ahoge stood up straight and erect with attention. [Well, if it's good enough for HIM..] She mused in her thoughts.

Suddenly, her eyes were then drawn to the somewhat unnerving image Professor Delon had etched on the whiteboard, that of a young woman in colonial attire tied against a post, jagged flames all around her, with a look of fright and agony on her face...

The uneasy feeling stayed with Marinette as she walked towards her locker, her thoughts preoccupied with the continual challenge that wooing Felix presented, along with the appaling fates that had befallen those young women.

Just as she had began twisting the combination to her lock, a frightening figure with the face of a half-melted zombie jumped out from beside her!

"RAAAWR!" It roared inhumanly.

Marinette immediately let out a yelp of fright, her pigtails and ahoge shooting straight up, before instictively assuming a combat position, her face cold and determined.

"WHOOOAH! Wait, Marinette! Don't kick me or anything!" Came a somewhat familiar tone from the apologtically posing creature, who then removed it's head to reveal the face of society girl Amber Bourgeois beneath!

"Ah! Oh.. Uh, Amber! You.. Uh.. Really had me there." Marinette relented, shifting into more of a casual posture. [Whew! Have to remember to not snap into "hero mode" so quickly. I might be found out!]

"Well, of COURSE! It's Halloween!" Amber concluded in an matter-of-fact manner. "Speaking of which, did you recieve my text?"

"Which text?" Marinette asked with obliviousness and suspicion.

"You didn't get the text I sent last week about the masquerade party at my mansion?!" Amber asked with what may or not have been legitimate surprise. "I only sent it to ALL of my friends!"

[Oh, so THAT'S why I didn't recieve it..] Marinette reflected gratingly to herself, her teeth already beginning to grind in a rythmic fashion, before composing herself and replying as sincere as she could muster "No, Amber, I must have overlooked it."

"Well, it may be short notice for you, but I'm inviting you as well. I hope you already have a costume picked out." Amber replied with her usual paper thin amount of diplomacy.

"Oh, of COURSE, I was going to go to some other boring Halloween event in town, but I'd rather attend your glamorous party instead!" Marinette affirmed, laying on the flattery so thick, it nearly made her gag!

"Good to know, Marinette! Felix and I will see you there!" Amber said as she turned to walk off.

[GRRR! You did that on purpose!] Marinette thought begrudgingly.

Just as Amber had taken her eyes off of Marinette, however, she came face to face with a hideous, wide eyed Medusa!

"YAAAAAAAH!" She shrieked in a way that nearly broke the glass entrance doors nearby.

"Wow! So, this mask DOES work!" A quite muffled self-assured voice said beneath it.

Quickly recognizing it, Amber switched into damage control mode and let out a nervous giggle "Save it for the party tonight, Alya! Well, got to be off!" before quickly trottingt away.

Turning back to her friend, and removing her mask, brushing her hair to the back, Alya then smiled with a not so apologetic mischieviousness and stated "Sorry, Mari, but it had to be done."

Marinette just returned her friend's smile and replied "No problem. Someone has to keep her in check occasionally."

"So, I assume that our gracious Mayor's daughter "forgot" to invite you to her little masquerade soiree until the last second.." Alya stated pragmatically.

"That obvious?" Marinette retorted.

"What are you going to do?" Alya asked with gravity.

"I don't KNOW.. If what Amber says is true, and Felix WILL be there.." Marinette began in an uneasy voice, her posture slumping somewhat.

"Then so will YOU, cherie!" Alya replied, embracing Marinette around her shoulders, giving her a comforting embrace.

"I don't know, Alya. How will I be able to get a costume on such short notice? I don't have that much cash to throw around." Marinette started to realize, her ahoge slumping in front of her face.

Alya drew back with a terse expression, "Now Mari, I thought you wanted to be a successful fashion designer!" She reprimanded "Do you know what all the top designers in the industry do when they have to put an outfit together at the last second do?"

"No. What?" Marinette asked with uneasy curiosity.

Alya then adopted a smile and with a wink, answered "Improvise!"

"Plagg.." Felix said out of the side of his mouth as he collected his books from his locker "You've been around long enough. Were any of the Chat Noir's before me hanged or burned for Witchcraft?"

The question was only met with an unusual calm silence.

"Plagg? Are you there?" Felix asked with a slight hint of concern.

Suddenly from the back of the darkened locker game the glow of two inscensed looking green eyes "I won't tell you until you apologize for calling me OLD!" The creature complained.

"Alright fine." Felix said resignedly "Let's see how you like my not ordering any camenbert for the next THREE WEEKS!" Concluding with a growl.

"NO! NO, NO! STOP! YOU.. YOU MONSTER!" The imp whined in horror.

"TELL ME!" Felix shouted into the locker loud enough to attract a couple of bystanders. A quick cold glance from him quickly sent them on their way again.

"Alright.. Alright.." The black cat creature conceded. "No.. They.. They were suspected from time to time.. But.. They were never tried.. However.. Someone.. VERRRY familiar was.." He ended with a delicious vagueness.

"WHAT..? YOU.. YOU DON'T MEAN.." Felix began to exclaim. His face adopting an expression of horror.

"WHAT?! SHE WAS?! OW!" Marinette, now back home exclaimed just as she poked her finger with a sewing needle. Her ahoge vibrating with her pain.

"Yes.." Tikki answered somberly, her big bright eyes looking downwards. "I.. had tried so hard to keep it from my mind.."

"I don't believe it.." Marinette said, sucking on her wounded finger with a distant expression. "One of my predecessors as the Ladybug.. Was.. Was.. Ohhh, it's.. Too terrible to think of!" She moaned mournfully, resting her head her hands.

The Kwami then floated over to Marinette, laying comforting limbs on the young lady. "Please, Marinette.. Times have changed. Just try to move on. Remember, people today think of The Ladybug as a hero!"

Marinette looked up at the little red creature reflectively, her eyes still moist with tears. Tikki stretched out a limb and wiped one away. This brought a smile to both their faces, and Marinette took hold of Tikki in a grateful embrace. "Oh, Tikki! You ALWAYS know just what to say!"

"Anytime, Marinette!" The Kwami giggled. "So, what have you decided to be for that.. young lady Amber's Masquerade party?" She then asked suspiciously.

"Well.. Alya told me to improvise my fashion skills.. So I did!" Marinette said, proudly holding up her work. "I took this old black fabric dress I was working on earlier and stuffed a peice of long fabric up with cotton into a cat's tail at the end! When Felix sees me wearing this, there's no WAY he'll be able to talk to Amber." She concluded with a blush.

"You're.. You're going as a.. black cat?" Tikki wondered aloud with a cautious expression.

"Y.. Yeah.. I even made these cute paw mittens and I was just finishing work on these ears and "cat's eye" mask." Marinette said with a smile of achievement, before her face fell "What's wrong with them?"

"Well.. Don't they represent BAD luck?" Tikki asked with concern.

Marinette just smiled assuringly "Oh, Tikki. You worry too much. Your power is MORE than enough to ward off any potential black cat luck. Besides, I've never had any trouble with Lucky over there!" Marinette indicated, pointing to the black cat reclining on her bed's pillow, sunbathing with a lazy glare in their direction, before closing his eyes once again.

"Well, there's also the issue of that.. Chat.." Tikki began to suggest.

"YOU LEAVE THAT CREEPY CATBOY STALKER OUT OF THIS! HE DOESN'T HOLD THE AUTHORITY ON BLACK CATS!" Marinette blared out in an enraged voice.

"Alright! Alright!" Tikki waved her arms defensively. [I just hope you're right..] She thought with uncertainty.

The sunlight poured down a somber and forboding layer of colors from the large stained glass window in the pattern of a tremendous butterfly. The rays shown down coldly on the three men assembled in the large, well furnished living room. In the center, the vile terrorist, Le Papillon sat in a casual position in a luxery arm chair, flanked on his left and right by The Mime, and Monsieur Pigeon.

"Tonight.. Gentlemen.. As you know.. Shall be Hallow's Eve.. One of the most WONDERFUL nights for.. MISFOURTUNE.." The silver eyed, crag faced villain hissed malevolently. The two henchmen turned to each other and affirmed their agreement.

"Seeing as how we may NEVER have such a prime opportunity.. THIS NIGHT, we will finally kill two birds with one stone, and get ahold of the Pharoah's Staff in Mayor Bourgeois' little stronghold, for he is holding one of his little frivolous costume balls, and while we're there, we might as well as KILL the Good Mayor HIMSELF.." Papillon concluded with a contemptuous glare.

TO BE CONTINUED...  



	2. Chapter 2

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Plagg screeched with an expression of disbelief.

Felix simply remained aloof, pausing silently in front of the gold adorned full-length mirror of his lavishly designed bedroom adjusting his neckline. From the waist up, aside from his usual, immaculate black trousers, the dignified heir to the Agreste fortune stood dressed in an extremely loud red tuxedo jacket, heavily adorned with small black spots, the same design remained on a matching bowtie that clashed with his black silk dress shirt.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DRESSED AS?!" The cat sprite demanded. It's eyes bulging with revulsion.

Now, Felix actually took notice of the creature, his eyes cutting over to it's direction with an air of annoyance. "Of COURSE I know! I'm not exactly wearing this for my health, Plagg!" He snapped.

"You're not doing it for MINE, EITHER!" Plagg winced, scooting back. "What are you even THINKING wearing that pattern?! I think that high-kicking witch you're into has gone to your head!"

NOW Plagg had done it. Felix had adopted what Plagg had come to know as the "You-didn't-just-go-there" glare, in which it seemed that all of Felix's collected angst, painful memories, and anger had collected in his frontal lobe at once. Needless to say, it wasn't a pretty sight..

"That..so-called..WITCH.. For your information is likely the ticket to my being FREED from this pathetic bad luck affliction I've been suffering!" He quite forcefully stated. "Besides, given how she seems to be around my age, there's ALWAYS the possibility she MIGHT go to the same school as I! So, naturally, I made arrangements to wear this to the costume party! She won't be able to resist! And.. for calling my sweet cherie a witch, Plagg... there shall be NO camembert for A WEEK!" He concluded with a threat behind ground teeth.

Plagg was at a loss for words.. This punishment surely didn't fit the crime as far as he was concerned. "You.. You MONSTER!" He squeaked out.

"WANT TO MAKE IT TWO?!" Felix countered.

The Kwami could only sadly hang his head in silence.

The setting sun was just beginning to color the Parisian night sky a season appropriate pumpkin orange shade of dusk as Marinette, fully decked out in her cat costume, approached the iron security gates of the Bourgeois mansion. She walked to the gate and pressed the buzzer.

"Uh.. H.. Hello.. Uh.. I'm Marinette Cheng.. I'm here for the Halloween party.." Marinette raised her voice, stammering nervously.

A slight pause and a gruff, older, disinterested voice said "Hmm.. I don't seem to see your name on the guest list, Madmoiselle.."

A slight pause, and a feeling of disappointment. Unsurprised, but disappointed. "Uhh.. There must be some mistake.. I was told that I had been.." She politely began to object.

Suddenly, there was a slight fumbling and rustling sound, and Amber's very distinctive, shrill voice could be heard rebuking coarsly "Serge, Quiet! Go watch the back door! HELLO, Marinette! Sorry, about that. Just a little miscommunication, that's all! Come on in!"

As the electronically controlled gate slowly whined open, Marinette grumbled under her breath as she trepidatiously walked forward.

"Marinette, are you SURE that you want to go through with this?" Tikki asked cautiously, her tiny head peeking out of Marinette's matching handbag.

Marinette looked down at Tikki with a fiery, determined expression, her ahoge a jagged curl. "I WILL get close to him, Tikki!" She growled.

"P..Point taken.." Tikki shuddered.

Marinette knocked upon the mansion's decorative door knocker with slight trepidation. A gruff looking bodyguard who looked like he was chiseled from solid answered the door.

Marinette immediately turned to ice in his sight. "Uh.. Uh.. H..Hello.. I... here.. party.." She stammered in unfinished sentences.

"May I see your invitat.." The guard began to growl, before being quickly shoved to the side by Amber, who was elaborately dressed in a glittery blue shaded, Cinderella-like gown with a white domino mask.

"MARIIIIIINEEEETTE!" Amber greeted in a way that couldn't have sounded more disengenuous. "I'm SO glad you could make it! WOW! What a CUUUTE costume!"

"Thanks, Amber.." Marinette strained to say in a polite tone. "You look quite beautiful yourself.." Her cheek quivering with seething anger.

"I HOPE so.. This thing cost over 2,000 Francs!" Amber grunted ungratefully, before recomposing herself "Anyway, come on in and have some fun!" Before holding the door open and sashaying in.

[I'll try in spite of you..] Marinette thought.

The Bourgeois' decadent "foyer" resembled something from a five star hotel lobby, with large, shining marble walls, a gold rimmed spiral staircase that let up to a massive balcony of costumed partygoers drinking punch, snacking and conversing amicably with one another. In the center of the entrance hall was a glistening, bubbling water fountain, with colored lights giving it a spooky, holiday feeling. The gleaming white tile floor seemed to glow as if from its own light source. The waiters, criss-crossing this way and that, up and down the staircase, hands holding open trays of complimentary snacks, were also heavily made up in character personas.

"Nice.. Nice set up you've got here.." Marinette said with a somewhat sedated expression. Her ahoge hanging limply in front of her face.

"Mmm.. Personally I liked my Birthday Party better.." Amber grumbled before attempting to resume her strained diplomacy "We've got a lot of the fanciest chefs on loan from the major restaur.."

"FELIX!" Marinette couldn't help but yell out loud to see at the top of the balcony the gorgeous, moody object of her affection stood, swirling his drink around casually in a disinterested manner. Not only was he dressed in his ladybug tux, but he also wore a ladybug print mask.

"MARI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Amber screeched jealously with a blush of anger.

As Marinette dashed up the staircase, nearly knocking over several guests in her scramble, seemed to come under scrutiny by one of the waiters in particular, one made up like a street mime.. with bright blonde hair..

"FELIX!" Marinette called out energetically, racing towards her loverboy.

"Oh, no.." The boy muttered with a look of contrition.

"Felix! Love your costume! Isn't this an amazing party?!" Marinette declared in a sugary sweet fashion, while energetic, she was trying her unsuccessful best to appear respectful, her ahoge in a heary shape. [WOW.. HE'S DRESSED LIKE MEEEE!] She squealed internally.

"Mmm.." Felix began with an unitelligible mumble. "Yes.. Yours is.. Um.. interesting.. as well.." He replied, attempting to give as neutral a response as possible. While grinding in his mind [WHY DID THIS STALKER HAVE TO DRESS LIKE ME?!]

"Soooo.. Felix.. I was wondering.." Marinette began, nervously looing downwards.

"Uhh.. Look, Marinette, I've got to get some more punch." Felix replied evasively, attempting to skitter back down the stairs.

"Ah.. Wait.. I didn't get some punch!" Marinette declared, beginning to give chase.

Just then, Amber came marching up from the opposite end of the staircase, an extremely cross expression on her face. "EXCUSE me, Marinette, but I'd appreciate it if you let me FINISH inviting you in!"

"Ah, I..I'm sorry, Amber! I.. I just.." Marinette began defensively.

"Just FORGET IT!" Amber interjected, cutting Mari off with a swipe of her hand. She then marched off in a snit.

Marinette stood there, stewing in her own annoyance, when just then, she recieved a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around with an annoyed expression, only to again, see the hideous face of Medusa, her glowing eyes illuminated in a ragged cloak.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Marinette shouted in fear. Her eyes bugging out, her ponytails and ahoge standing on end.

"Sorry, Mari! I thought you remembered this thing!" Medusa apologized in a familiar and cheerful voice.

"ALYA! You really should have said something!" Marinette scolded, beginning to calm down.

"Sorry." Alysa apologized good naturedly. "Nice choice of costume!" She then complimented.

"Yeah, but Felix just.. Didn't seem to care, as usual.." Marinette moaned, in a depressed voice. Her face and ahoge downcast.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've got an idea on something that'll really impress him!" Alya declared in a slick fashion "You still know how to do those Chinese acrobat tricks your Dad taught you?"

"HUH?! S..Sort of.. But.. What.. What are you planning?" Marinette asked cautiously.

"Just trust me!" Alya replied covertly with a mischievous wink.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, a pair of young, disgruntled waiters were loading more trendy snack items on a tray.

"I cannot believe I was going to college to be a medical assistant!" One dressed like a mummy grumbled.

"Aw, don't lose your head over that.." The other, appropriately dressed like the headlsess horseman chided.

Nearby, dressed like.. Himself.. Monsieur Pigeon casually waltzed close to the Mime, standing as still as a cold statue. "We'd better start to spring it.." He whispered.

Without any expression, Mime simply nodded in affirmation.

Marinette now stood in line for the costume contest a practical nervous wreck, shivering and shaking, her ahoge wiggling nervously along with her body. Alya was doing her hardest to hold her upright and prevent her knees from buckling.

"Calm down, Mari.." Alya assured her "All you have to do is one or two of those awesome tricks you showed me and along with that costume, you'll be a sensation!"

"That's easy for YOU to say!" Marinette responded in a whisper through her chattering teeth. "You're not the one worried about HIM watching you from the audience!"

"Mari, you know that you can.. Oh, look! Here comes the Mayor!" Alya alerted.

"FORGET IT!" Marinette exclaimed, beginning to dart off, her face beet red.

"Oh, No, you don't!" Alya said, yanking her friend back by the collar. "Look, if it'll help, I'll go on WITH YOU." She said reassuringly.

"O..Okay.." Marinette relented somewhat.

There were general applause and cheers as the Mayor and a couple stern looking security guards took the stage. "Thank you! Thank you and WELCOME to the Bourgeois Society's Third Annual Charity.." Mayor Bourgeois began in a jocular manner, before one of the leaned in and whispered into his ear. After quickly clearing his throat, and adjusting his glasses, he continued apologetically "I mean.. Welcome, everyone to my beautiful daughter Amber's Halloween party!"

As Amber made her way across the stage with panache. The applause seemed a little forced an artificial this time.

"Thank you ALL for coming!" Amber greeted enthusiastically "And, NOW, I'd like to begin the costume portion of the party!"

"FANTASTIQUE!" Screeched a crazed voice from the balcony above. All involved looked up with a start to see Monsieur Pigeon throw off his waiters' disguise and throw his hands dramatically in the air, before rapidly undulating his behind and howling "AVANTI!"

With that, an enormous cloud of grey pigeons came pouring in through the windows and down towards the crowd!

[Oh, No! Not the pigeon freak again!] Marinette thought frantically.

As the masses began to scream and go into hysterics, and Security scrambled to get the Mayor and Amber off of the stage, Marinette immediately took hold of Alya's shoulder "Come on , Alya!"

"You don't have to tell ME twice!" She responded.

As the two girls raced for the mansion's door Marinette thought hecticly [I've got to get away from Alya so I can change!] Thinking on her feet, Marinette covertly darted off in another direction back towards the side of the mansion.

Back inside the mansion, among the bedlam, Felix, hiding under a snack table, was already going into action. With a lighting fast motion he rubbed the crystal on his cat ring! Plagg was just taking the opportunity to jump out of one of Felix's large pockets and snatch a cheese ball to pop into his mouth, only to be violently sucked into the ring. Felix then raised the ring over his head and was enveloped by a black cloak of energy, which then showed him revealed in the black leather costume of Chat Noir!

With the speed of a jungle cat, Chat sped out from the table on all fours, and pounced in the direction of the villain!

"HEADS UP, BIRDBRAIN!" Chat roared with intensity.

However, The criminal was alert with an almost, and with a flick of he wrist sent a whole swarm of birds in the opposite direction.

With an almost hypnotized glare, Chat cocked his head backwards with a bug-eyed gaze. "Can't resist.. B..Birds.. CHASE!" He stammered in a dazed voice, before giving chase to the pigeons.

Meanwhile, Marinette had sneaked back around the mansion towards one of the large windows when all of a sudde, she was ambushed by a roving swarm of pigeons! [Only one way to deal with THIS!] She thought in desperation as she quickly flicked her left earring! A sudden red glow emitted from underneath the piegeon horde and a burst of energy suddenly blew them backwards in a fluttering of feathers and in Marinette's place stood the costumed superheroine, Ladybug!

Quickly springing to the window ledge and rather uncerimoniously kicked them open! Again, all involved turned and looked in surprise at her triumphant stance!

"TRICK OR TREAT, MONSIEUR PIGEON!" Ladybug announced boastfully.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
